The Remnant of RWBY
by Walkman355
Summary: Jaune Arc is just a simple boy living out his days as a custodian of Vault 73, until one day due to an accident his Vault is opened. After a sudden encounter with Knight Pyrrha Nikos of the Brotherhood of Steel, his life is forever changed as he journey's into the Wasteland to find parts to repair his vault.
1. The Boy from the Vault

**Okay, so with some coaxing and helpful criticism I'm starting this story from the ground up to make it like 10x better than it was before so that it can be something spectacularly story driven and amazing!**

**The Remnant's of RWBY**

Chapter 1: The Boy from the Vault

Jaune pushed his cart down the hall nervously, the wheels squeaking on his way down the stainless steel hallway that smelled like recycled oxygen. Today was another day for him in Vault 73 as a custodian and one of the things he didn't look forward to was the suffocating smell of ammonia. He hated that the G.O.A.T. had assigned him to this job, especially since every other job he could have gotten he was sure he'd be good at! Sure he'd blown up the science lab by mixing the wrong materials, and sure he may not have been physically fit enough to handle the security force, but a custodian was not the job for him! As if on que, the security force did come his way, and the ever so rude Cardin Winchester shoved him into the wall, "Watch where you're going mop-head!" He had called him that, because of his scruffy blonde head and the fact that he was a custodian. Jaune kept out of his way and nursed his shoulder as he began to pick up his supplies that had spilled off of his cart. He reached for the bleach to touch hands with the Vault's medical intern, and one of the few Faunus who were let inside the Vault despite the war that had ended in nuclear fire, Velvet Scarlatina.

"Sorry, you looked like you needed some help." She added nervously.

"Yeah, thanks. It's going to be a rough day." He said as he picked up the rest of his supplies and put them back on the cart.

"Don't let them get you down, Cardin and his gang is just jealous that you are such a wonderful person." She said with a warm smile.

"If I'm so wonderful then why am I stuck mopping people's floors, while they get vault armor and bully me." He said as he picked up his stuff, "Thanks Vel, but I just need to get back to work."

He continued his rounds, only really taking joy in the fact that his mother was the Overseer; although his dad, the previous chief of security, decided to leave the Vault to see if the outside world was okay and he never came back. Now that Cardin's dad was the chief, Cardin was his go-to man for making sure everyone stayed in line. So Jaune pushed his cart around and cleaned up the floors and cafeteria, making sure the trash disposal units were working at max efficiency. The one thing he liked about being a custodian though is that if maintenance ever had a problem they would call him over to help out if they needed the extra hands, because no one knew the workings of the Vault like Jaune. And that day was especially special, because it was his seventeenth birthday. So when he arrived at the cafeteria around lunchtime, a few of his friends were there. Vel and her buddies were in different departments, he didn't know them too well, but he knew that Coco was in the Science Labs and Yatsuhashi and Fox worked on the security team as the few good ones. His mother sat there as well with Perkins his boss, and Matchstick their Mr. Handy who worked with Jaune to clean the halls; truth be told, Jaune was only a custodian so he could replace Perkins when he retired.

"Jaune!" Velvet waved motioning him to sit with them, as she handed him a slice of cake, it was marble cake with vanilla icing, his favorite. "I cut it before Matchstick could so you don't need to worry it's safe."

He smiled and ate it as her friends told jokes and had fun, his mother discussed with him her plans for the Vault while she was still running it at least, and Perkins gave him the latest update on maintenance. "So today I heard Rodney say that the Vault's water chip is acting up, so he may try to start a rationing system around here. You know I don't get why people don't just head out and ask another Vault for help, or hell just head out and try life on the outside! Your father, was the bravest among us, and I remember your granddad trying the same thing too! They were just two men though, imagine what would happen if we all left and used those batons and guns of ours! We'd be fine." He ranted, as Jaune's mother turned to him.

"We've been over this, even if we call for it, these people have been too sheltered. They'll just want to stay inside and live where they know it's safe. Besides, right now we've got the means to survive and that's all I want. I don't want to send anyone out knowing that they will die!" She said as she pouted with a mouthful of cake. Say what you will about his mother's wisdom, Jaune knew just how childish she was and how much he took after her.

"Maybe it is time to go out," Jaune said, getting everyone's attention, "I mean, how much longer until something major malfunctions like the Vault door." He said finishing off his slice, before getting up to finish off his rounds. He continued cleaning the Vault making sure to stop by Timmy Davis' to give him a candy, as Timmy and Jaune were good friends despite the age gap of seven years.

"Thanks for the sucker Jaune, as usual here's the next issue of Grognak the Barbarian I was able to get from my big brother." Jaune took it and opened the pages, reading it as he leaned on the cart and pushed it with his weight, watching how Grognak fought his foes with his signature battleax and war-sword. He enjoyed the little comics despite their foolishness. He took his routine trip over by the door to pay his respects to his dad and to clean, to find that Cardin was patrolling it today. As he put his hand on his chest and set down the flower Velvet had made out of colored paper, Cardin chuckled.

"Still praying he'll make it back? Face the facts, Jauny-boy your dad is deader than any Radroach that scuttles through here!" He cried out with a laugh as he continued to toss his baseball in the air.

"At least my dad isn't a coward who hides in a hole in the ground." Jaune muttered as he looked up to see the ball whizzing at his head, he was able to move out of the way in time, but the ball hit the open button on the Vault door controls.

"Now look what you did mop-head!" Cardin cried as he stormed over to switch it off, and picked up his ball, "You insult my father again and I'll have to make sure you get an extended stay in Velvet's infirmary!" He said jabbing his finger into Jaune's chest before hitting the close button. "Why isn't it working!?" Cardin fussed.

"The door's designed to close only after it's fully opened." Jaune stated, "Just wait a little bit, it's not so bad." He said as he looked at the door and tapped his foot. It finally opened and Jaune turned to Cardin, "Now press it." Cardin did as he was told, but there was a grinding followed by a deafening crack, "Well that can't be good." Jaune added as he heard a large buzzing noise. Fifteen large rapier wasps filled the gap, as Jaune looked down the tunnel to see that the exit to the Vault had been converted to a hive for the creatures. Jaune turned to Carden who was already backing away from the creatures and drawing his 10mm pistol, he opened fire, killing three, but that only made them angrier.

They frenzied, and Cardin turned and ran. Jaune looked about for the closest available weapon, only seeing his mop. He took it and pointed the mop end towards them to which they just buzzed angrily, one flew towards him, and he rolled to the side whipping his mop so it tangled the mop-head around it's stinger as he sent out a distress call on his Pip-boy. "Mayday, mayday, this is front gate we've been breached! Rapier wasps are flooding in and these things are huge!" It yanked itself free and was ready to attack him, when a sword flew through its skull as a figure in power armor stood there ready to fight. They cut a formidable figure standing at close to six feet of solid steel and wiring, with a red half cape and a helmet as black as night. They had a second sword that was red and orange on their back with a bronze shield.

The other wasps turned around, and the stranger drew their second sword which shifted into a gun as they dropped into a crouch and began to open fire downing the things quickly. The wasps quickly reorganized and closed the distance. The stranger turned the gun back into a sword, and drew their shield from their back as they fought them off. Jaune turned to the wasp the stranger killed and removed the sword from it, charging into the fray to assist the stranger, hacking down wasp after wasp to close the distance. He finally got close as the stranger hacked down the last of the wasps and turned to face him. The stranger looked at him briefly before they reared back to strike as their sword became a javelin, and he raised his blade to strike. They side-stepped him, as his blade nicked their helmet and they threw their javelin at a wasp behind him who had decided to get back up. The stranger turned to speak and he heard a muffled attempt at speech for a minute before they removed their helmet, and it was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had long red hair in a ponytail and beautiful emerald eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't communicate my thoughts when I was fighting, I just saw that wasp and I acted. Unfortunately for me you nicked my speech unit and my optics system so this helmet it useless now." She said tossing it aside.

"Yeah." He replied dreamily.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm Jaune," He said, "I mean, yes! Yes I am okay, I mean my name's not okay but," He looked at her and she was snickering, "Yeah, I'm Jaune and I am not dead because of you so, thanks." He said extending his hand which she almost crushed in a vice-grip.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, "I sometimes forget this is power armor." She said as she noticed the crowd that had gathered at the entrance, she waved at Jaune's mother, "Hello, you must be the Overseer, I am Knight Pyrrha Nikos of the Brotherhood of Steel, and I was on patrol avoiding the rapier wasp nest when I heard Jaune's distress signal on the other side and wondered who'd be foolish enough to be inside it. Little did I know a Vault was here!" She exclaimed, "Jaune is a great asset, not many Vault dwellers stand their ground against rapier wasps armed with only a mop."

His mother smiled and looked at him, "Well I thank you for saving my son Knight Nikos, and I must say your timing is impeccable. We have been having technical problems and I was considering sending out some people to gather parts to repair our Vault."

"Well the Wasteland is no place for any Vault Dwellers who can't handle themselves, however I would not mind running security as I took a few of them to the nearby city of Vale, it's not as big as it used to be but a good bit of it has survived the war." She said with optimism.

His mother pondered it, and approached Jaune with his grand-father's Shield/Sheath and eyed the sword, "That was your fathers, I don't know where Knight Nikos found it, but I think it will serve you well with the rest of it." She said as she sheathed the blade and handed it back to him. He turned to face his old friend's as Velvet and her friends stepped forward.

"We'll accompany Jaune to Vale." She said, "You're going to need a doctor, and some extra able hands." She said looking at Knight Nikos.

Pyrrha smiled, "Very well, the more the merrier. Shall we be off then Jaune?"

He took one last look at his old life and family before meeting Pyrrha's gaze, "Let's go!"

And so they ventured out into the blindingly bright Wasteland, not knowing the adventure they were in for.

**TADA! Now I need to work on every other chapter and repost this when it's all done.**


	2. You Are SPECIAL

**Revised the character specs to make more sense to me in the long run of character development. I'll also be posting when Jaune levels up.**

RWBY Spec Sheets

Jaune Arc

Strength: Fair

Perception: Neutral

Endurance: Poor

Charisma: Bad

Intelligence: Ok

Agility: Adept

Luck: Expert

Jaune's Skills

Expert: Repair, Sneak

Adept: Melee Weapons, Lockpick

Fair: Guns, Survival

Neutral: Speech, Science

Ok: Barter, Unarmed

Bad: Dust Weapons, Medicine

Poor: Big Guns, Explosives

Pyrrha Nikos

Strength: Expert

Perception: Neutral

Endurance: Adept

Charisma: Poor

Intelligence: Fair

Agility: Ok

Luck: Bad

Pyrrha's Skills

Expert: Melee Weapons, Survival

Adept: Unarmed, Guns

Fair: Repair, Medicine

Neutral: Dust Weapons, Explosives

Ok: Lockpick, Science

Bad: Sneak, Big Guns

Poor: Barter, Speech

Lie Ren

Strength: Neutral

Perception: Adept

Endurance: Fair

Charisma: Poor

Intelligence: Neutral

Agility: Expert

Luck: Bad

Ren's Skills

Expert: Unarmed, Sneak

Adept: Guns, Lockpick

Fair: Repair, Science

Neutral: Medicine, Survival

Ok: Melee Weapons, Dust Weapons

Bad: Barter, Speech

Poor: Big Guns, Explosives

Nora Valkyrie

Strength: Expert

Perception: Neutral

Endurance: Fair

Charisma: Adept

Intelligence: Bad

Agility: Poor

Luck: Ok

Nora's Skills

Expert: Melee Weapons, Big Guns

Adept: Barter, Speech

Fair: Explosives, Dust Weapons

Neutral: Survival, Unarmed

Ok: Medicine, Repair

Bad: Science, Lockpick

Poor: Sneak, Guns

Ruby Rose

Strength: Adept

Perception: Ok

Endurance: Neutral

Charisma: Bad

Intelligence: Poor

Agility: Expert

Luck: Fair

Skills

Expert: Guns, Melee Weapons

Adept: Sneak, Big Guns

Fair: Dust Weapons, Survival

Neutral: Explosives, Unarmed

Ok: Repair, Speech

Bad: Barter, Lockpick

Poor: Science, Medicine

Weiss Schnee

Strength: Ok

Perception: Expert

Endurance: Poor

Charisma: Fair

Intelligence: Adept

Agility: Neutral

Luck: Bad

Skills

Expert: Dust Weapons, Science

Adept: Medicine, Speech

Fair: Barter, Explosives

Neutral: Guns, Melee Weapons

Ok: Sneak, Repair

Bad: Lockpick, Survival

Poor: Unarmed, Big Guns

Blake Belladonna

Strength: Bad

Perception: Fair

Endurance: Ok

Charisma: Poor

Intelligence: Expert

Agility: Adept

Luck: Neutral

Skills

Expert: Science, Lockpick

Adept: Sneak, Melee Weapons

Fair: Survival, Guns

Neutral: Repair, Medicine

Ok: Unarmed, Dust Weapons

Bad: Barter, Speech

Poor: Big Guns, Explosives

Yang Xiao-Long

Strength: Adept

Perception: Neutral

Endurance: Expert

Charisma: Fair

Intelligence: Poor

Agility: Ok

Luck: Bad

Skills

Expert: Unarmed, Explosives

Adept: Survival, Speech

Fair: Barter, Dust Weapons

Neutral: Melee Weapons, Big Guns

Ok: Sneak, Guns

Bad: Repair, Lockpick

Poor: Science, Medicine


	3. Mountain Glenn

**"Oh my God, finally he updates this story, Jesus!" Right? Well I'm right there with you, there have been too many distractions in my life and that has made me an unhappy camper. Now some of my stories I've resigned to hold off until I have time, but I AM NOT gonna put my RWBY stories on hiatus. That would just make me too depressed, so I'm re-vamping this one to be stronger, faster, more literate! And also with like...20% more Fallout 3. And 100% less New Vegas. And 300% more pancakes! Sorry, I'm under contract by Nora to mention pancakes every chapter now, my hands are tied...literally. So without further ado, THE REMNANT OF RWBY RESUMES!**

**The Remnant of RWBY**

Chapter 2: Mountain Glenn

Jaune emerged into the blinding sunlight with Velvet, Pyrrha, and the others to get a clear view of the charred and cracked wasteland that stretched before them, dead black trees lay scattered through the chalk white wastes the smell of decay and staleness drifted through the air and assaulted Jaune's nostrils. In the distance he could see a brilliant bright city; that must be the ruins of the old city of Vale. "It's so desolate out here."

"Well I wouldn't say it is dead, the wasteland has a life all it's own. Farmers, traders, and couriers all try to make a living as the larger powers fight over their ideals. The Brotherhood of Steel is trying to restore humanity by using old world Dust tech to make the Vale Wasteland inhabitable." She stopped the group and began to draw in the dirt with a stick to illustrate her point. "There are many different factions at war out here but the only two you need to worry about are the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave. The Brotherhood has bases in Vale and Vacuo where I grew up, but each group has their own ideals on how things should be run I just happened to like Vale's ideals more." She said with a smile as she wiped it away and started fresh. "The Enclave is the remnants of the old coalition of ruling families from Vytal and Ember and is divided between two factions led by James Ironwood and Carren Rhodes, the Preservers and the Reformers. I realize this is all a lot to take in, but it'll be easier if you see for yourself the state of the Wasteland and decide for yourself, and I'll keep you from being eaten by Grimm, Ghouls, or Super Mutants."

Jaune gulped but held firm his conviction that the wasteland was where they needed to be. "So what else is there in the world?"

Pyrrha thought about it for a while, "Well there's the war to the west of here between Vacuo and the Desert Tribes, but you don't need to worry about too much though, because the factions here in Vale are all you need to worry about."

"Good, I love worrying about who will try to kill me first." He said sarcastically.

She chuckled and pointed to a large structure in the distance, "That is Mountain Glenn, an old colony of Vale's that became a military outpost during the war. Due to Grimm advances the colony died out in weeks but once the war started the Brotherhood of Steel cleared it out and made it a base for the Vale military to fight against the invading forces. After the bombs fell most of the forces there became ghouls or were exposed to the FEV contained beneath the city and became Super Mutants." She saw him grimace, "B-but not to worry, it's been long cleared out of any monsters. In fact they've gone as far as to re-colonize the city and defend it."

It was a lot for him to take in, but as he looked at his Pip-Boy and saw the vast expanse of the Vale Wasteland he knew that Mountain Glenn would be a very safe place. "Well then let's head on to Mountain Glenn and see if we can't get some equipment for Velvet, her friends, and myself."

"Well there are some people in Mountain Glenn that I know well." Pyrrha said as she motioned them forward. They followed her down the ridge from the Vault and walked across the plains for an hour as they talked along the way.

"So what's Mountain Glenn like?" Velvet asked as she took notes on the radiation with her Pip-Boy.

"It's a ruin of old buildings that have been fortified with sheet metal, plywood, and cement with rebars. A lot of old Bullhead's and Airships crashed after the war so they built the walls and fortifications out of the pieces they could salvage and fortified it pretty well." Pyrrha described, "The people are rather friendly and the shops hold a good bit, if you're looking for work it's a good place to go."

"What kind of work can one even do out here?" Jaune asked looking across the barren landscape, seeing no real way anyone could make an honest living out here.

"Well you can work for a caravan, delivering goods from place to place and splitting the profits with your caravan partners. There are couriers who ferry letters and goods from place to place, and of course there are prospectors who go through old ruins to find goods to sell. It's probably the more dangerous profession but the most rewarding if you survive." She finished, "Then there are Hunters who…" She started her sentence as the ground beneath them began to shake and a large snake burst from the ground and Jaune screamed, and that was before he saw it's second head.

Pyrrha drew her weapon, "A King Taijitu!" She cried as she prepared to fight it, "Everyone get back!"

As it's white head reared back and opened it's mouth, it was immediately filled with explosions, as the head turned into nothing more than a stump. "Kraaa! Kraaa!" A girl called from the boulder behind them. She wore a pink pre-war spring dress, with a black vest, and a derby cap. In her hands was a rapid fire grenade launcher that quickly shifted into a large hammer as she jumped up and smashed it on the other head. She walked away from the large carcass calmly and approached them, "Welcome to the Ren-Valkyrie Hunting Lodge, bringing discount Ursa Rugs and Beowolf Coats to you!" She said jabbing a finger at Jaune, "What are you a small, maybe a medium?" She said as she busted out the tape measurer and began to get his measurements, "Oh it doesn't matter, you'll look like a million caps when we're done with you!" She turned around, "Ren we've been over this, the sloth call signals we have customers~!" She said in a sing-song voice.

The man stepped out from behind the snake and wobbled unsteadily as he dusted himself off. He wore a green button down shirt and a black vest with pink lining as well as some white pants and black dusty shoes as he also wore a derby cap. "Nora, we've been over this as well, I'm positive a sloth doesn't sound like that, and you should stop scaring customers." He turned to them, "Hello again Pyrrha, I see you've brought some friends with you this time, although we're both a little far from Mountain Glenn."

She chuckled, "Hello Ren, Nora. These are my friends that I found in a Vault not too far from here, they're looking for a few parts to repair their door and replace the water chip in their Vault. Jaune these are Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, and they are Hunters." Ren eyed them up and down as he saw the symbol on Jaune's jumpsuit.

"Vault 73 huh?" He said, "you know my great-grandfather was from there. He left to become an adventurer and that's how he met my great-grandmother and built a Hunting business with Nora's great-grandfather. It's been in our family for generations." He said as he took stock of them, "But I could spare you some gear since you look like you're new to the wasteland scene, of course we'll have to actually get back to our shop in Mountain Glenn first. But you'll have to wait for us to finish our hunt first, there's only so long before a Grimm fades so we need to work fast." He and Nora went to work rapidly with paper and charcoal as they removed fangs, scales, and bones surgically and did charcoal rubbings of them before they turned to ash in their hands. "Sorry, Grimm fashion is in this season and since not many people know that Grimm disappear when killed, we take sketches of our kills and replicate the style with manageable materials. So we do our best with snakeskin, Radscorpion claws and tails, and Deathclaw bones if we're lucky enough to kill one."

All these terms flew over Jaune's head, but Pyrrha motioned to him that she'd explain later and once Ren and Nora were done they stood and looked at their new charges. "Well I guess we'd better get them to the city, oh they can try pancakes with us!" Nora screamed as she picked up Jaune and swung him around, "Oh we're gonna have so much fun!" She said as she set him down and marched off with Ren and Pyrrha in tow. Jaune looked at Velvet and the others who simply shrugged and followed as he rushed to catch up with them and keep up. They began their trek up onto the large mesa that overlooked the hunting lodge, as Jaune followed behind Ren and Nora as they led his party to Mountain Glenn. Jaune stepped closer to Pyrrha.

"So uh, all those things she listed?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"Monsters out here in the Wasteland, Radscorpions are like those RadWasps you fought earlier and I'm guessing you've seen a RadRoach before." She said waving her hand as he visualized a giant scorpion and became woozy, "But Deathclaws are what you want to avoid, not much is known about them from the Brotherhood's Records but we know they started showing up in bulk after the Master was defeated along with his Super Mutant Army." She added as she noted the fear in his eyes over Super Mutants, "I realize I didn't explain them before, but Super Mutants are humans who've undergone forced evolution by the Forced Evolutionary Virus. And so they lose the ability to use aura, but become stronger than Grimm, the creatures of legend which humanity fought before the war; that King Taijitu was one of them." She said as they continued to walk across mesa, nearing their destination. "I realize this is a lot of information, but trust me, it'll be easier if you explore the Wasteland and see what I'm talking about. This can only help you so much, without experiencing it for yourself."

She finished as they continued to walk in silence from then on; the sun beating down on the cracked grey soil beneath them as they neared the edge and he understood what she meant about see it for himself. Before them was a vast expanse from the edge of the mesa, from which he could see far into the distance of the Wastes. He saw radio towers and ruined buildings, charred black trees expanding for miles in what his Pip boy identified as the forests of Forever Fall and the Emerald Forest, and finally the city of Vale itself which looked like a warzone even from here. It was just a myriad of collapsed concrete and steel, with broken highways expanding from it all across the Wasteland like dried out veins, from a dead heart. This was a great dead beast, the ruins of a once great civilization lay all around him, filled to the brim with parasites and evil; it was disgusting. But in the ashes of this civilization, he saw hope. Mountain Glenn was his first taste of it, as despite the sad cruelty it stood tall and glittering before him in the basin like a beacon of hope. It's walls constructed from the wings of many airships and the town within was a shanty town of wood, tin roofing, and steel fixtures. But it was a civilization none-the-less and it was a thriving one at that. He looked down at it and decided his adventure would start here, with his entry into this place and from there he'd try to save his home and the Wasteland from the horrors out here.

**Short I know, but hey it's gonna get longer and more in depth as we move on as I construct the universe of RWBY and Fallout as ONE! Also as you saw in the YOU ARE S.P.E.C.I.A.L. I am accepting OC applications for our 3rd Merc faction to be seen later. Our lovely resident TheLegend415 and his OC Robin are the head of this faction, called Night Arrows. There are currently 5 open positions, so send me what you got and I'll see about incorporating them in.**


	4. Not All It's Cracked Up To Be

**Sorry again about the length of the hiatus, life has...not been kind. Had my front tires on my car explode and wear so thin that it was about to explode, had to replace my phone and Verizon cut my contract so I had to downgrade from 2014 smartphone to 2006 flip phone. Then I've had 4 school projects in a row, and work out the wazoo, but hopefully this should move faster because the illustrious Mr. Stark357 has become my beta reader for this endeavor and will make my gramatical revisions that much better. So now...read my pretties...read to your hearts content.**

**The Remnant of RWBY**

Chapter 3: It's Not All it's Cracked Up to Be

Upon entering the city, Jaune took stock of his surroundings and was surprised at the level of civilized society he was greeted with. The city itself was built long before the new inhabitants had renovated it, as office complexes and housing developments were the predominant scene, while there were a few select buildings such as a police station, a church, and a water treatment plant. Built into the office complexes were the businesses of Mountain Glenn as he saw Craterside Supply, Moriarty's Saloon, The Brass Lantern, Ren-Valkyrie Wasteland Fashion, Schnee Caravans, and Vale Postal. He looked around in awe, but before they could make it into town, a man in full combat armor stopped them. As if on cue with their shitty run of luck, the local law approached them; he was a tall black man in his early forties with a full beard and an old cowboy duster. He wore a silver star and a cowboy hat, with a strange assault rifle on his back and was flanked by a young girl in a red turtleneck and a black leather jacket with a frilly black and red skirt with black pants beneath it with black leather boots; she also wore a red cloak and a red beret with a patch on it that said NVR 1st Recon and around her waist was a belt with lots of bullets and a rose brooch, "Excuse me, I'm gonna need you to come with me." He spoke as Jaune looked to Pyrrha.

"Let's just do as he says." She said looking to Ren and Nora who nodded and walked off. They followed him to his house which was built on top of the old police station, and he sat them down.

"Look, you Vault Dwellers are new here an' I get that, but we got our own rules here, and unfortunately Faunus don't have a place on the surface." He said sternly.

"What!?" Velvet roared, flashing with rage, "What do you mean!?"

"Look, I don't know how much you actually know about the Old War, but Faunus aren't exactly liked across the Wasteland so in order to preserve peace in our town and to give Faunus a shelter to call their own, we let them live in the old subway tunnels." He explained, "We call it the Veldt, and if you want to go there I have no problem with it, but if you're gonna walk around up here you need to hide those ears." He added sternly offering her a beanie. Velvet grit her teeth, but accepted the hat furrowing her brow at the man, before hiding her ears and waiting on the man to keep talking, "I don't know how much Nikos has told you, but let me just fill you in on all you need to know. If you want a drink or something to eat either visit Moriarty's or The Brass Lantern, if you get hurt or need medicine visit Doc Church in the clinic, you need armor go to Wasteland Fashion, you want guns go to Craterside Supply or Schnee Caravans, and if you want work just ask around and we can find you something." He finished as he eyed them for questions.

Fox looked to the gang and spoke first, "Yatsuhashi and I worked Vault security, and are damn good shots with a gun and are even better in a close range fight, so we'll help defend this city for some money. I assume water, food, and lodging aren't a part of the deal?"

"You're part right, I don't mind giving you all a place to live, I just hope you don't mind communal living." He said, "Food and water you'll have to get yourselves."

Yatsuhashi however was the first to speak on real-estate, "Is there any property available in the Veldt?"

"Are you serious?" He asked, surprised that they would venture into the darkness with Velvet, "Uh, yeah it's got some places, they're not the best places but they'll do." He finished looking to his protege, "Deputy Rose can show you around." He finished as the young girl saluted, and walked them all out of the house.

Once outside though, her demeanor changed completely as she stretched and yawned loudly, "I'm hungry, wanna go get something to eat?" she asked as they looked baffled, except Pyrrha who chuckled.

"Nora said she was going to treat us to pancakes and some new outfits for my friends here, so I guess we should check in at Craterside Supply." She said motioning towards the store.

"But I thought Ren and Nora ran Wasteland Fashion?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"They do, but Nora's aunt runs Craterside Supply." Ruby said as she skipped along as they followed her. Jaune took this opportunity to get better acquainted with his surroundings, in the town square there was an undetonated Dust Fission bomb, that had collided with the fountain in the town square. Not far off in the ruins of an old stone church was a group that had raised radiation warning signs up and put up a sign that was spray painted to say, "The Children of the Atom". In the same square, in the ruins of an old diner was The Brass Lantern that had been converted into a bar, built up and fortified using concrete, sheet metal, and rebar. Across the way was the clinic which was basically an old apartment complex that had been converted into a housing center for Megaton residents with a triage on the first floor. Due to the desolate nature of the city, walkways had been build out of metal that spiderwebbed their way through the city's skyline. Old office buildings had been turned into housing and commercial business, as they built around the internal columns that preserved structural integrity. Likewise, Vale Postal was an old post office, but next to it was an office building that housed Schnee Caravans, but at the top of the same building was Moriarty's rising above them all like a king's castle.

But after seeing all there really was within the walls, Jaune focused on walking up the ramp to Craterside Supply. The building itself was the third floor of a department store, that had it's windows replaced with plates of steel and had fixed a door closest to the ramp. When he entered he was baffled by the strange floor plan as the floor was previously used to sell cosmetic based on the columns with displays mounted on them and some of the torn banners in the store, but it had recently been filled with spare machine parts, articles of clothing and armor, as well as random medical supplies and bullets just lying in a strange form of organized chaos. However the main attraction here seemed to be the rapid fire exchange of information between Nora and her aunt that was conveyed in giggles, shrieks, and sentences so fast they were hardly comprehensible. "Oh, Aunt Moira, this is my new friend Jaune and his friends whose names I don't quite know…" She said suddenly in disappointment, as Coco smiled and stepped forward.

"My name's Coco, and this is Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi." Coco replied with a smile, "We're from Vault 73, and we're looking to set up shop here for the time being." Jaune admired Coco because she was a disciplined speaker and was good at getting to the heart of matters.

"Wonderful!" Moira exclaimed clapping her hands together, "Well Nora tells me you all may be in need of some new equipment and I'm happy to provide you with a start up, on one condition however."

"Name it." Juane spoke, eyeing the guard Ren was near. The man had armor made of leather and an assault rifle strapped to his back; he eyed them warily as well.

"Well I'm working on this book you see, because despite the years people have spent in the Wasteland, there is still no guide documenting how to properly survive. So my proposal is that you help me a bit with my research and I reward you for your efforts with some of my better stock and some caps, how does that sounds?" She asked looking them all over.

"That sounds grand." Jaune said, "So what kind of research do you need?"

"Well for the first chapter I think it'll be best to focus on the most basic aspects of the Wasteland: knowing the terrain, finding food, and avoiding radiation." She said as she handed him a list of things to do, that he read over, "But first I'll hold up my end of the deal and give you all something proper to wear so you'll look just dandy!"

She led them off, having Ren take the men while she and Nora took Coco and Velvet. Ren quickly got them out of their jumpsuits as he worked on redesigning them and offered them some pre-war clothes to slip into for a while. As he changed, Jaune looked over the list she required and was stunned by the five items on it. The first was to head to a local Super Duper Mart and inspect the food and medicine to see how much if any remained. Then he was to contract radiation poisoning!? She must have been really crazy, and he could see how it was inherited in Nora's personality, as her third task was to inspect raider settlements nearby to inform people of the telltale signs of raider occupancy. Her fourth task was to scout the town of Minefield for frag mines, and his fifth mission was to head to the nearby manufacturing plant Vulcan Arms and scavenge weapons to break down for parts. Jaune stepped out and was wearing a white tuxedo, Yatsuhashi was wearing a button down and a sweater vest with slacks, and Fox wore khakis and a short sleeve button down. The girls were wearing new clothing too, as Coco emerged in a nice beige spring dress with a beret and some sunglasses, while Velvet was wearing a pink spring dress with a shawl and a floppy hat. "The modifications will take a while, so please do explore the town and absorb some information." Nora called, as Moira came to join them.

"Hey, Moira, I have a question for you." Jaune asked.

"What is it?"

"Well, it seems like Faunus are pretty hated around here, is there a reason behind that?" He asked the question they were all thinking.

"Oh, well, that's a mystery to me too." She said quizzically, "Personally I think they're lovely people and I'd like to see more of them above the underground. But I guess they like it better down there, it's a shame." Wait, she thought they lived down there by choice? There was something definitely wrong with this town, and Jaune would soon get to the bottom of it.

**Like I said in the last chapter, it will get longer, so have faith. I'm just focusing more on telling a decent story now than length of the chapters. Tell me what you think in the reviews and if you like what you see, please keep reading.**


End file.
